Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a transmission assembly and a office machine using the same, and more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a transmission assembly and a office machine using the same for transferring a data carrier.
Description of Related Art
Conventional multi-function machines, such as a scanner, a copier, or other office machine with multi-functions, have an automatic feeding device (or named as automatic document feeder, ADF) for a user to add plural sheets without manual operation sheet by sheet.
However, the office machine also can feed the thicker or the harder data carriers except general papers. The thicker or harder data carriers are, for example, postcards, cards, or credentials. Due to the inconsistent thicknesses of the thicker and the harder data carriers, the feeding process of the ADF is not matching various demands of thicknesses. In order to working with the material and performance differences of the data carriers, the feeding mechanism of the ADF needs to be adjusted for processing the general papers and the thicker or harder data carriers. Users need to have a suitable feeding process of the ADF without the trouble of paper jams when any type of papers or cards is feeding.